Poetry In Motion
by MCMGM
Summary: Willow and her friend Marie, win spots on the 4th Tough Enough. While there, Willow gets to hang out with her hero, Jeff Hardy. But all isn't fun and games, danger lurks....
1. Chapter 1: A Once In a Lifetime Chance

Author: Siren Demented

Characters: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, Al Snow, Marie Sanders, Willow Scott, Tammy Morgan, Bekky Smith, Beth and the rest of the "Tough Enough" cast and crew. Surprise Appearance .

NC 17

Content: Language, Violence, Sex (Graphic Sex)

Disclaimer: I only own the fictional characters, I am not referring to Jeff's real girlfriend, who also goes by the name Beth, That isn't the same person. The WWE owns everyone except Jeff, he owns himself now.

-----------------------------

**-June 1st, In A Young Woman's House-**

"That's right, Tough Enough is coming back to New York City! Be sure to send in a video tape that highlights your wrestling skills and your gimmick to our New York office. You must be 18 years or older to sign up. July 30th the final 13 will be announced. Good Luck!" A t. v blared in a young woman's bedroom.

The brunette got up and grabbed her cordless phone. She punched in a few numbers and held on for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" another young woman said.

"Did you see it?" the brunette asked her friend.

"Yea man, Willow we HAVE to send our tapes in. We totally have what it takes."

"I know Marie, but Billy isn't gonna be too happy." Willow said to her now angry friend.

"Willow honestly, who gives a flyin' fuck what that asshole thinks? I'm telling you, he's just tryin to bring you down. He's jealous of the fact that you can wrestle better than him. 1,000 times better."

Marie was right, Willow was an amazing wrestler and Billy was indeed jealous of her.

"Besides, when we win this contest, we'll get to live in a big beautiful house. Just like the guys on the other seasons. You'll be with me and away from Billy the loser."

Willow chuckled at Marie's impression of Chris Jericho when he says H.B.K in a whiny voice.

"So are you in Miss Destruction?" Marie asked calling Willow by her wrestling name.

"Yes, I am Miss Sin." Willow responded calling Marie by her wrestling name as well.

"OK then, so are you coming over to watch Raw or what?" Marie asked.

"Yea, I'm heading over now." Willow said putting on her Jeff Hardy necklace.

"Hurry before you miss Jeff." Marie said in a sing song voice. With that, Willow said good-bye, grabbed her keys and left.

**-July 30th At The World-**

"Wow, I didn't think so many people were going to show up so early." Marie said as she stared at the line circling the block for the Tough Enough finals.

She and Willow had been in the final 25. They made it that far on their gimmicks and Mic skills. Marie was the "Sex" and Willow was the "Mouth piece". Today they had to get in the ring and strut their stuff. The girls got there at 8:00 am, just then Willow's cellphone went off.

"Hello?" she said.

"You fuckin' cunt, didn't I tell you not to go down there?" a male voice shouted through the phone.

It was Billy.

"Who's that?" Marie asked when she saw the worried look on Willow's face. "Billy" Willow mouthed his name as she listened to him scream. Marie took the phone from her friend and spoke.

"Hey, Billy. How's it hanging?" she said sarcastically.

"I knew you had something to do with this, you stupid bitch!" Billy yelled at Marie, causing her to pull the phone away from her ear.

His rants were loud enough for the whole line to hear and clear enough for them to make out. Just as Marie was about to give Billy a piece of her mind, a hand gently grabbed her wrist.

"Let me handle that, Hon." a young man with a thick southern accent said taking the phone from Marie's hand.

"Be my guest, sweetie." Marie said turning to Willow, who's mouth was hanging open.

Willow could not believe that the man who offered his help was her all time favorite wrestler and main inspiration for wanting to be a wrestler. Jeff Hardy. He was even more gorgeous in person. He had his hair dyed flaming red with a few streaks of black in it. His facial hair was cut into an unique design. He wore a black wifebeater and black kikwear pants with white trim. He smelled of Cool Water, and his body shimmered from the oil he used. His tattooed arm sparkled in the summer sun. He was Extremely beautiful.

"Problem fixed." Jeff said to the two women and handed the phone back to Willow.

"What did you tell him?" Willow asked in a low whisper. Jeff brought his face down to her level, he looked into her eyes.

"I told him that was no way to speak to two beautiful women. I also told him that if he ever came near either one of you ladies again, I'd tear him a new one." Jeff said in a serious tone, then started to smile from ear to ear.

Marie chuckled and Willow shyly smiled and looked at the floor.

"I'm Jeff." he said and extended his hand.

"I'm Marie." she said as she shook his hand.

"Willow." she said, also shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you girls." Jeff said.

"Jeff! we need you in here, man!" a stage hand yelled out the front door of The World.

"It was killer talking to you, I'll be seeing you inside." Jeff said.

"Inside?" Willow asked sounding a bit confused.

"Yea, I'm one of the judges. Well, see ya inside. Good luck!" Jeff said as he walked off. Waving at them, then the crowd. He disappeared through the door.

"Now THAT was cool!" Marie said still inhaling the pleasant smell Jeff left behind.

"Willow, I have the feeling that you and me are gonna rock!" Marie cried as the line began to move.

**-Inside The World-**

Willow and Marie came in as numbers 24 and 25, so there were about 3 more people in front of them. The judges this time were head Tough Enough Head trainer Al Snow, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and The Resident Super hero, Shane "Hurricane" Helms. While on line, Marie and Willow had befriended a girl named Tammy Morgan. Tammy had a thing for Matt Hardy and was very happy to find out that he was a judge. Finally it was down to Tammy, Marie and Willow. That's when Al Snow dropped a bombshell on the girls.

"Ladies, we feel that you are the best of the 25, so we want to have three of our best go up against you. Tammy, you will face Matt. Marie, you will face Shane and Willow, you my dear will face Jeff." Al said.

The three women stood there with their mouths hanging open in sheer disbelief. About an half hour later, they all finished their matches. Al seemed to be very impressed with all of them.

"Thank you ladies. We will call you back in when we have picked the final 13. So go change and eat." Al said as the girls walked out of the room.

**-2 Hours Later-**

Willow, Marie and Tammy had changed and were eating some sandwiches, talking. "Did you see Hardy checking me out when we left?" Tammy said flashing a big smile.

"Yes, he totally digs you." Marie said while chomping on a cookie.

"Yea, and Shane was digging you." Willow giggled. Marie started to blush.

"Excuse me, we are ready to announce the finale 13." Jeff said sticking his head out of the door leading to the ring. Everyone walked into the room and sat down in set up chairs.

"Now, we feel that all of you have great talent, but as you know there can only be 13. So without further ado, Jeff will read the finale list."

"Good luck guys." Tammy said to her friends.

"You too." Marie and Willow said.

"Nick Lit. Stacy Maine. Bekky Smith. Josh Jacob. Taylor Johns. Jeff Wilson. Tammy Morgan..."

Tammy's face lit up and she started to smile.

"You guys are gonna make it too, don't worry." she said to her friends.

"Eddie Feldman. Scott Mankey. Sam Weiland. Marie Sanders. Serg Manning and ..."

Jeff paused, then depend his voice.

"Willow Scott."

"Thank the rest of you very much for coming and good luck in the future with your careers." Shane said as the others left.

"Now as for you 13, this year the house you will be staying in is ours." Matt said.

"We thought that Cameron is a good place to work. No distractions and plenty of fields to run." Jeff said.

"You will be picked up here tomorrow morning and taken to Cameron. I suggest you pack at lest four months worth of clothes." Shane said.

"Oh yea, this year Matt, Jeff and I will also be training you." Shane said with an evil smile.

"Ok, now that everything is settled, GO HOME!'' Al yelled and everyone ran from the room.

-That Night At Willow's House-

"I don't know how to tell Billy I won the contest Marie, he's gonna flip." Willow said as she packed her suitcases.

"I told you I'm here for you, don't worry. Besides he is out of town anyway, you'll be way gone by the time he gets back." Marie said closing Willow's first suitcase.

"Your right, oh, it's already 1am. We gotta get some sleep." Willow said moving the suitcase to the floor.

"Yea, good night chick." Marie said heading toward the guestroom.

"Night." Willow said climbing into her bed. She turned out the lights and went to sleep.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Willow turned over and opened her eyes. Billy was standing over her, with a pissed look on his face. "You fucking bitch, you think I'm gonna let you be with that Hardy faggot!" he growled.

Willow could see that he had her Tough Enough graduation paper in his hand, which Jeff had signed. Billy Then raised his fist and punched Willow in the face. Blood splattered against the headboard.

"You think he wants you? He's famous! He just wants to fuck you! No one like him would ever want you, you ugly bitch!" Billy yelled.

"Wha?"

Marie mumbled as she walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. When she saw Billy, she ran over to the bed and speared him to the floor. Willow reached into her bedside dresser draw and pulled out a big butcher knife. Billy was about to hit Marie when Willow yelled out.

"Get the off of her you stupid fuck!"

Billy turned around and was face to face with the tip of the blade. Billy laughed lightly.

"Whatever, no big deal. You can be easily replaced." with that Billy got up and left.

"Oh God, are you OK?" Marie asked watching the blood flow from Willow's mouth.

"Yea, I'll be all right, thanx for helping me." Willow said, while hugging Marie.

"Hey, you saved my ass too!" Marie said laughing.

"Hey, it 4:30. We gotta get together. We gotta be at the world at 8am." Marie said.

"OK, I'll go into the bathroom now" Willow said. Willow looked at the spot on her mouth where Billy hit her, it was turning bluish purple.

"Oh great."

Willow thought,

"I finally get to spend time with my dream lover and I look like shit."

"Hey." Marie said walking into the bathroom.

"I called Mario, he and some of his friends are gonna come get your stuff this week and your moving in with me." she said.

"Oh Marie, you and Mario didn't have to do that for me." Willow said.

"Now, what kind of friend would I be if I let you stay in this shit hole with that asshole?" Marie asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You and your brother are two of the coolest people in the world." Willow said teary eyed.

"You know it." Marie said hugging her friend. The girls finished getting ready and grabbed their bags. Willow looked around one last time and closed the door.

**-At The World-**

Marie and Willow arrived at 7:55am. They saw a big tour bus in front the building. The other finalist were there. Al, Shane and Matt were doing head count. Jeff was no where to be found. The girls ran over and got in line.

"Tammy Morgan, Marie Sanders and Willow Sco... whoa, what happened to your face?" Matt asked sounding very concerned.

"Had a run-in with my ex, everything is fine now." Willow said.

"Well, if you need help, I'm here for you." Matt said, placing his large hand on her shoulder. Willow just smiled.

"What happened to Jeff?" Tammy asked.

"Late as usual, don't worry he'll show." Shane said.

Sure enough, there was Jeff running down the block.

"Sorry I'm late you guys." he said out of breath.

"OK, everyone on the bus! Pair up!" Al yelled from the bus door.

"Willow, do you mind sitting next to me? I want to talk to you." Jeff said.

"Sure, Marie do you mind?" Willow asked.

"No, she doesn't." Shane said, pulling Marie next to him. Marie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh great, now who am I going to sit with?" Tammy asked herself.

"Well, since my brother stole your friend, I'll just have to steal you." Matt said.

"Fine with me." Tammy said with a big smile. Everyone got on the bus and they took off for Cameron.


	2. Chapter 2: So It Begins

**-On The Bus- **

Willow and Jeff were in the back of the bus, laughing their heads off. Jeff was so funny and cool. Willow was having a really good time. She hadn't laughed like that since before she met Billy. Willow looked up and saw Shane tickling Marie, she was laughing so hard she was crying! She saw Matt and Tammy holding hands and Matt kissed her. Tammy had a look of shock on her face. Matt started to apologize but Tammy kissed him back in mid-sentence. Willow noticed that Bekky was staring at her and Jeff. Willow smiled at her and Bekky gave her a dirty look. Willow could hear a growl emit from Bekky's throat. Willow's eye brows shot up in shock.

"Willow? Hello? Earth to Willow!" Willow turned to see Jeff looking at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, sorry just zoned out a bit." she responded.

"Um, how did you get that bruise?" Jeff asked.

"Um, do you remember that guy you told off for me and Marie?" she asked. Jeff's face began to turn red and a vein in his neck started to pulsate.

"He did that to you?" Jeff asked. His sweet light drawl turned into a deep growl.

"Please calm down Jeff, Marie and I already took care of it. I broke it off with him and I'm moving in with Marie when we get back. In case we don't win." she said.

"I'm sorry I got mad. I just can't stand to see such a beautiful girl put up with that shit, ya know?" he said.

"Yes, Thanks. How much longer on this bus?" she asked. "Um, like 3 hours. Why, tired? You can lay your head in my lap." Jeff offered.

Before she could say anything, her head was in his lap. He put is jacket over her and Willow drifted to sleep. As happy as she could be. Or at least for the time being...

**-Willow's Dream- **

Willow was in dreamland. She envisioned her and Jeff getting married. She was in beautiful low cut black dress with blood red trim. Her hair was blood red and pulled into two ponytails. Jeff was in his wrestling gear. His "Xpand Your Imagi- Nation" shirt and his black kikwear pants with the white trim. His hair was all black with a few silver streaks. He was wearing sky blue paint. It was in a swirled design. He had the pantyhose over his tattooed arm. He looked like Jeff and that fine with Willow. She stepped up to the alter next to him. The minister read all the things he needed. They said their vows, exchanged rings.

"You may now kiss the bride." the minister said. Jeff and Willow leaned in for the kiss...

Then gun shots rang out in the church. People ran all over, ducking under tables. Willow just stood there, holding her stomach.

"Willow? Oh my God, Willow!" Jeff yelled running over to her. She let go of her stomach and blood gushed out. Willow looked up and saw Billy holding a gun, smiling, laughing. Willow fell to the floor, Jeff rushed over.

"Oh God, Willow? hold on. Your gonna be all right, we're getting help. Oh God, please don't leave me." Jeff cried.

"I love you." Willow said. "Willow? Willow?"

**- Cameron Bus Depot-**

"Willow? Willow wake up darlin.' We're here." Jeff cooed into her ear.

"Oh, where am I?" Willow asked in a tired voice.

"Cameron, my home." Jeff said in a proud tone.

"All right, everyone off the bus!" Al yelled from the front.

"Jeff get up here, we need your help." Shane yelled.

"Ok, I gotta go up front, I'll see ya outside." with that Jeff got up and hugged Willow, then walked off the bus.

Willow grabbed her bookbag and headed to the front of the bus. As she passed by Bekky, she felt a tug on her waist length hair.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?" Willow yelled, looking directly at Bekky. The two of them were the only ones on the bus.

"I'm only gonna tell you this once bitch, leave Jeff alone or else." Bekky growled.

"Or else what?" Willow asked sarcastically.

"You'll find out." Bekky said as she headed off the bus.

"Just remember Willow, don't fuck with me." Bekky turned and walked off the bus. Willow stood there, in shock.

"What just happened?"

Willow threw her bag on her shoulder and walked off the bus.

**-In Front Of The Hardy House- **

Willow looked around the property. There was an 80 foot hand made statue. There was paint everywhere. This was Jeff's house. Willow knew because she had seen pictures of it online. Willow walked over to Marie and Tammy.

"Your not going to BELIEVE what Bekky said to me." Willow whispered to Marie. Marie looked at her friend with a quizzical expression.

"What did she say?" Marie asked.

"I'll tell you when we get inside." Willow said knowing that if she told her now, Marie would royally kick Bekky's ass.

"Hello everyone." a young blond woman said as she walked over to the group. Jeff walked over to the woman and put his arm around her neck. "Um, everyone this is my girlfriend. Beth."

Shane rolled his eyes and Matt shook his head. Willow tried to hold back tears. Her heart snapped in two and fell to her stomach. Bekky walked past Willow, ramming her shoulder into her back. Bekky turned her head and gave Willow an evil smile. A single tear fell from Willow's right eye.

"Ok everyone, follow me!" Al yelled heading toward the house. The group followed. Willow thought to herself as she walked.

**-Willow's P.O.V (Point Of View) **

"I can't believe I thought he would be interested in me, I should have known that a guy like him would have a girlfriend. Maybe Billy was right, maybe he just wants to fuck me and thats it. I'll have to see."

**-Inside Jeff's House- **

"Ok everyone, the guys stay down here in the back and the girls stay upstairs. Go grab a bed and come back down to the livingroom." Matt said, then walked into the livingroom. Willow, Tammy and Marie went upstairs and grabbed three beds in the far corner of the room.

"Ok, so what did Bekky say to you?" Marie asked Willow, egar to know. Willow told them.

"Why would she say that if she knows Jeff has a chick?" Tammy asked.

"What I don't get is why the hell Jeff would hit on Willow, if he has a girlfriend." Marie said, her face getting redder by the minute.

"I don't know, there has to be a reason, I'm going to give him a chance to explain." Willow said laying on her back and closing her eyes.

**- In Jeff's Room- **

**-Jeff's P.O.V- **

"I thought I told you to have your shit packed and out of here before we got back!" Jeff yelled at Beth.

"Jeff please, we can work this out. I made a mistake. I'm sorry, baby. I love you." she pleaded.

"You should have thought about that before you fucked Jindrak and the others." Jeff replied.

"You weren't there for me Jeff, I needed love and Mark just happened to be in the right place, at the right time." she said , feeling justified in her actions.

"Look, I have a job to do and I can't have you fucking that up. So once again, pack your shit and get out!" he yelled.

"Oh Jeff, why don't you give me a little "going away present" before I leave?" Beth said seductively, walking over to Jeff and putting her hand over his crotch. Jeff pushed her back.

"I don't want you anymore, what part of that don't you understand?" he said.

"It's that stupid bitch that you were talking to on the bus, isn't it?" she growled.

**-Jeff Thinking To Himself- **

"How the hell did she know I was talking to Willow on the bus? I'll figure it out later."

**-Jeff To Beth- **

"Her name is Willow and yes, I'm interested in her. Not that it's any of your business." Jeff said.

Beth just glared at him.

"Fine, you want me to leave? I'll leave." she said calmly. She grabbed a bookbag and walked toward the door. "I'll get the rest of my stuff later." with that Beth walked out of the house.

"Yea, see that you do." Jeff whispered under his breath.

**-In The Livingroom- **

"Ok everyone, this is how things work. Monday through Friday, the camera crew tapes you from 7:00 am to 9:00pm. The weekends you can do whatever you want, just don't get arrested." Al laughed.

There were a few chuckles in the group.

"Ok, you guys have to be awake by 7:am Monday through Friday. You'll eat, then we'll go to Tracks. Then go to the backyard for some INTENSE training." Matt said in a evil voice.

The trainers all laughed hard. The students looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Alright you guys, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Hang in here until we call you." Shane said, leaping out of his seat and running into the kitchen. Matt and Al followed.

"Um... Willow... can I talk to you for a minute?" Jeff asked looking at the floor.

"Um, sure Jeff." Willow said getting up. Marie grabbed her hand.

"Becarful." she whispered.

"I will." Willow whispered back. She and Jeff walked to Jeff's room. Jeff closed the door.

"Ok, what's up?" Willow asked.

"I wanted to explain about Beth." he said.

"Oh, you dont have to explain anything, Jeff." She said, turning from him. Instead, looking out his window.

"Yes I do, Beth and I had a big fight and broke up last week. I told her to have her stuff packed and out of here before we got back. When I saw her I was so pissed, I just didn't want to yell at her in front of you guys. So I said she was my girlfriend, so you guys wouldn't freak out." he said.

"Oh." Willow said turning around to face him.

"She wasn't too happy about the break up. She was even trying to have sex with me one last time before she left. That girl has mental problems." Jeff said setting on the bed, motioning for Willow to join him. Willow sat down next to him. "I want to know more about you." he said, moving a little closer to Willow.

"Um, well, ok, I'm from New York City, my birthday is July 24th . I'm 19 years old, I'm a leo. Um, I love reading and writing and a bunch of other stuff." Willow blushed a bit, Jeff was only about half an inch away from her now. "Um, my favorite food is..." Willow's words were cut off by Jeff's lips.

They stayed lip locked for what seemed like forever, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Jeff, you can get it on later, we need you out here, man." Jeff blushed as he tried to hide his growing erection.

"Yea, I'll be out in a minute. I'm sorry Willow. I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok Jeff, I'm not complaining about it." Willow laughed. Jeff slightly smirked.

"Seriously though, I really wanna know everything about you. Tonight after everyone is asleep, can you came back here? So we can talk?"

"Yea sure, Jeff. I think I can do that." Jeff nodded and got up . He opened the door, allowing Willow to exist the room first. Then he walked out and closed the door.

**-That Night- **

"Ow, ow, ow, my back!" Marie yelled as she laid down on her bed.

"You think your back hurts? My ass is killin' me. And to think they said we were just going to have a light workout after dinner!" Tammy yelled as she laid down. Everyone else was asleep by then. Willow, Tammy and Marie were the only ones in the room left awake. Willow got up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you headed?"

"Uh, the bathroom." Willow ran out of the room before she was questioned any further. She tiptoed to Jeff's bedroom door. She knocked softly.

"Come in!"

Willow walked in to see Jeff sitting on his bed. Looking at a magazine. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked up from the magazine.

"Hey," he said softly. "Have a seat." Willow sat down on the end of the bed. Jeff throw the mag across the room, he laid flat on his stomach.

"So what's up?" Willow asked.

"Tell me how you met that jerk, if you don't mind talking about it."

"Billy? Oh, well. I met him about a year ago at a wrestling school in Long Island. I met my friend Marie there too. But that was two years before Billy came to the school. He just came up to me and said all the right things. You're so pretty. You're a great wrestler. Blah, blah. I fell for that crap hook line and sinker. Everything went ok for a few months. About 4 months into the relationship the verbal abuse started. Whenever Marie and I went out somewhere, he would accuse me of sleeping around. It was hard to deal with. We separated for a month, Marie's brother, Mario, really liked me. I was going to pursue something with him but Billy kept calling me, saying he was sorry and he would never do it again. I felt bad and went back to him. The next day he was back to his old ways. About two months later Marie and I entered the "Tough Enough" contest. The hope that we would win kept me going, then the next month we got the call that we made it into the final 25, I told Billy and of course he was pissed. I didn't care, I left and Marie and I went to the World. That's when we met you."

" I'm sorry that you had to put up with that crap, I know what it feels likes to be with a psycho."

"I take it you're referring to Beth?"

"Yea."

"How did you meet?"

"Well, about two years ago my brother and I made a big impact in the WWF and of course there were a lot of girls in our hometown that wanted a piece of us. I didn't want any part of that. When I met Beth, I thought she was different than the others. She was sweet, loving, caring, everything I wanted..no needed in a girlfriend. Everything went fine for the first year, then one day I came home later than I planned from a business trip. She just flipped on me, saying that I was cheating and she even tried to set a curfew! I just laughed that one off. But she was really controlling, it was getting on my nerves. I tried to save the relationship but she made it impossible. Then we had that fight and that was the last straw. I told her to have everything packed and outta here, before we got back. Of course she didn't. That's when the whole "She's my girlfriend" thing came about."

"Oh, I'm sorry you went through that..ow."

"What's wrong?"

"My neck hurts from the "Light workout" you guys gave us tonight."

"Here, let me give you a massage." Jeff moved behind Willow, he lowered the straps to her night shirt and her bra. He started to rub her neck and shoulders. His slender fingers glided over her skin, sending shivers up her spine. She shuddered at his touch.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes Jeff, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"You wanna stay in here tonight?" Willow looked at him with an raised eyebrow. "No strings attached, just sleeping."

"Ok. That sounds fine." Willow said tiredly. Willow laid back, Jeff placed his arm under her neck, kinda like an warm head rest. Willow placed her ear next to his chest. Letting the soft beating of his heart rock her to sleep. Before she passed out, she heard Jeff say "Goodnight, my Weeping Willow."...


	3. Chapter 3: Lovers At Last

**-The Next Morning- **

"WILLOW?" Tammy and Marie screamed from the hallway. Unable to find their friend. The last time they saw her was when she went to the bathroom. They fell asleep seconds after. Marie wanted to kick herself for not waiting until Willow got back. The thought that her Best friend could be in trouble was killing her. Inside Jeff's room Willow had just opened her eyes, the morning's sunlight cascaded over the room through the partly open blinds. Willow looked up at Jeff, who had a big smile on his face, she noticed that his arm was thrown over her waist. And her night shirt had somehow come off. She smiled and then heard her name being yelled from the hallway. It caused her to sit straight up. It sounded like someone was committing bloody murder. She realized that she didn't say anything to the girls about the meeting between her and Jeff. She tried to get up without waking up Jeff. She was almost out of the bed when Jeff's arm (Which was wrapped around her waist) pulled her back down to the bed. She let out a scream, which reached into the hallway.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like it came from there." Tammy said from the hallway.

"Uh oh." Willow thought holding her hand over her mouth. About a second later Marie came busting through the door. Which woke Jeff up.

"What the HELL is going..." Marie stopped in mid-sentence. Apparently when Jeff woke up, he knocked off the sheet that was covering him. Sometime during the night he had stripped himself of his underwear . Which was normal because he slept naked. He stumbled out of the bed, fighting with the sheet, trying to get it to stay around his waist. Willow tried really hard to hold in her laughter, Tammy just busted out laughing. Marie kept saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she was saying that as Tammy dragged her out of the room and fixed the door back. Willow found the shirt that she had taken off during the night, she had to, it was like 100 degrees in Jeff's room. About a minute later Willow fell to the floor and started laughing uncontrollably. By that time Jeff found his shorts.

"You think that's funny, do ya?" Jeff walked slowly over to her. Willow backed up until she bumped into a wall. Jeff put his hands on the wall, so she couldn't move. His body pressed hers deep into the wall.

"Try to laugh now." before Willow could speak, Jeff's lips came crashing down over hers. He lightly bit her lower lip, begging her to let him enter her mouth. She slightly opened her mouth. Jeff took full advantage of that. His tongue rubbed the roof of her mouth, sending shivers through her body. She returned the favor with her tongue. Jeff put his hands on her hips and squeezed a bit. His hands slowly moved up her sides. As he reached her breasts, a cold shock flew through her body. Willow gasped out loudly.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" .

"No, just a little static shock from your hands." she lied.

"I need to get together, I'll see ya later." with that Willow ran out of the room. Leaving Jeff alone and confused...

**-Later That Night-**

Willow was able to avoid Jeff the whole day. He left the house and hadn't come back yet. She needed time to think. She noticed Bekky had been eye balling her all day, while talking on a cellphone. Willow could care less. Marie had been with Shane all day and Tammy with Matt. Willow just hung out with Serg and Scott. They worked out a bit and did some stuff at Tracks. The whole cast and crew were cool except Bekky of course. By that time a storm had rolled in, so all the outside activities had been cancelled. All the other students and teachers went out to a club. Willow decided to stay home and relax. She was alone. She turned on the TV in the livingroom and plopped down on the couch. She started watching a movie called Evil Dead. About 20 minutes later she started to fall asleep.

"Crash!"

Willow's eyes shot up.

"What the hell was that?" she thought.

There was a static like picture on the TV. The movie had long gone off. Willow just figured she imagined it. She settled back into the couch. She began to close her eyes when, there was another loud crashing sound, followed by a scraping sound. Willow jumped up from the couch.

"Ok, I did **not** imagine that!"

"Willow! Little Willow, are you scared? Little Willow?" someone whispered, followed by scraping sounds.

"Oh shit."

Willow ran for the front door. It wouldn't open.

"What's going on here?"

"What's the matter little Willow?" Willow spun around to see a man dressed in all black. He had a black mask covering his face. His voice seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"What do you want?"

"You, of course. Come on, we have to go now, Willow."

"No, I won't let you take me!" Willow ran passed the man. She ran up the stairs, the man close on her heels. She ran into Jeff's room and slammed the door, locking it. The man tried to get in. "Willow, Willow, Willow. Why do you have to make things so hard?" He pulled a knife out of his pocket and started to stab at the door. The blade came through and he kept stabbing at the door. Willow backed up into a corner and covered her head with her hands. She silently prayed for a miracle. The noises stopped. There was nothing but silence. Then the door was busted open.

"I'm going to die." Willow thought. She waited for the blade to pierce her skin, but it never happened.

"Willow?" she looked up to see Jeff, a worried expression plastered on his face. Willow jumped up and hugged him. She felt something wet on her face. She looked up at Jeff's chest, his shirt had a big rip down the front and he was bleeding.

"Jeff you're hurt." Willow took off her shirt and covered his battle scar.

"Yea, I had a run in with our masked friend, I'll be fine. Are you alright?" he asked rubbing her back.

"I'll be better once we get you to a hospital." with that she and Jeff walked out of the house, in search of a hospital.

**-A Few Hours Later- **

Jeff had gotten to a hospital. He only needed a few stitches. Willow gave a statement to the town Sherif about what happened.

"Do you know anyone that would want to hurt you Miss. Scott?" the Sherif asked.

"The only person I can think of is a fellow roommate of mine. She's been kinda out to get me since we got here."

"What's her name?"

"Bekky Smith."

"Ok, I will look into this, Don't you worry." Willow helped Jeff back to the car. She laid him down in the backseat, she drove. When they pulled into the driveway, Willow noticed all the lights were on.

"I guess they came back." she and Jeff walked into the house. Everyone of the cast members were sitting on the couch in the livingroom. Marie was bitting her nails, Shane was holding her. Tammy and Matt were sitting next to each other, cracking their knuckles. Al was on the phone,

"Ok, if you see them, call me immediately. Thank You. Okay everyone, we are going to split up and look..."

"WILLOW! JEFF!" Marie and Matt yelled in unison.

"Where have you been! And what the hell happened in here!" Al yelled.

Willow explained and Jeff showed off his stitches as proof.

"Oh god, who would do something like that?" Nick Lit asked.

"I have my suspicions." Tammy said, looking directly at Bekky.

"What are you implying?" Bekky asked innocently.

"You know damn well what she's talking about, you crazy bitch." Marie yelled.

"You have been on Willow's case from day one. Always talking on that cellphone and staring at Willow. And whenever one of us look at you, you put away the phone and act all innocent."

"Let's not forget the bus incident." Tammy threw in.

"What incident?" Al asked. Jeff looked at Willow with a confused expression. She explained what happened. Everyone gasped.

"Has anyone ever noticed this?" everyone except Bekky said yes.

"Well, in that case I have no choice but to let you go."

"What? I didn't do anything! You all are going to pay or this!" with that Bekky got up and left, didn't take any of her stuff, just left.

"OOOOKKKKK, now that that's over with, can we get this place cleaned up?" Al said.

Willow started to pick up something.

"No, you and Jeff go up stairs and get some sleep. You guys deserve it." Al said

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, go to bed. We got it covered." Stacy said.

"Ok, night you guys." Jeff and Willow went to Jeff's room.

**-In Jeff's Room- **

"That's the second time today that this door got broken." Jeff walked over to his radio and flipped it on. Shinedown's "Fly From The Inside" was playing.

"Jeff, I just want to apologize for freaking out earlier this morning. I just felt weird."

"It's ok Willow, just don't lie to me next time. You can tell me the truth, I'm open to.. " he was silenced by Willow's lips. The song had changed to Seether's "Broken"...

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh **

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away **

**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well **

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **

Jeff broke the kiss, he looked at Willow. Lust filled her eyes. He hadn't seen that in her before. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes Jeff, I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

Willow pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her breasts. Jeff laid Willow on her back, he took off his shirt. Exposing his stitches, a tear fell from Willow's eye.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, the fact that you have that scar because of me, was just a little overwhelming."

"Well it will help me remember the night when I asked you to be my girlfriend."

"Yes, I will Jeff Hardy. I'll be your girlfriend."

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again **

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away **

**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight **

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **

Jeff took Willow's left nipple into his mouth, he massaged the other with his fingers. Willow let out a soft moan. Jeff licked a trail down to her bellybutton ring. He played with it, plugging it slightly with his teeth. Willow giggled. Jeff smiled up at her. He lightly raked his nails over her skin as he moved down to the top of her pants. He pulled the drawstring, then pulled the pants off in one motion. He then took off his shorts and boxers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Jeff leaned down and kissed Willow. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Jeff plunged into her, Willow let out a muffled moan. Mixed with pain and pleasure, sensing this, Jeff started off at a slow peace. Soon Willow bucked her hips up to let Jeff know she wanted more. He picked up speed, the faster he went, the shorter Willow's breaths become. She moaned his name in pleasure, feeling herself getting closer to her orgasm.

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away **

Willow wanted to wait for Jeff, but it was becoming increasingly hard to control her body. Jeff leaned close to her ear.

"I'm going to cum, Willow. Cum with me." he drawled out in a passionate tone.

That did it, about a second later Willow lost all control and came. Half a second later, Jeff came. Jeff pulled out of Willow and pulled her into his embrace, stroking her forehead.

"That was amazing Jeff." that was the first time she ever really made "Love". It wasn't "Sex" like with Billy. It was meaningful and sweet. Jeff pulled her head on his chest. Letting his heartbeat rock Willow to sleep once again. He kissed her on the forehead once more and fell into a peaceful slumber.

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

**And I don't feel light when you're gone away **


	4. Chapter 4: New Surprises

**-Three and ½ Months Later- **

Everything was going great between Jeff and Willow. Bekky never came back into the picture. There were only four "Tough Enough" contestants left. Willow, Marie, Tammy and Sam Weiland. The training had become very tough. It was only a few days until the final two were picked. Willow and the girls had just came in from a hard day and wanted to relax. They got back early. The guys were still down at Tracks.

"Oh man, my neck hurts so bad." Willow moaned.

"After fuckin' up the Swanton Bomb, I'm sure your neck hurts. Word to the Wise Willow, don't copy your man's moves." Tammy said.

"Ha, you should talk, Mrs. Twist of Fate. "Come on baby, Let me do it to you just this once. It won't hurt much. I promise." Willow mocked Tammy, crossing her eyes as she spoke.

"You are so dead." Tammy chased Willow up the stairs. Willow ran into Jeff's room and shut the door.

"I'm gonna rib you so bad!" Tammy yelled from outside the door. Willow laughed as Tammy walked away. Willow turned toward her bed, something sitting on it caught her eye. A very large gold box laid on the bed. A red ribbon wrapped tightly around it and a tag read "Willow". She opened the box. 7 long stem roses lay inside the box. A note inside the box read:

"Dear Willow,

I love you, I want us to do something special tonight. Dress up real nice and meet me at Southern Pines Mall at 9:00pm.

Love Always,

Jeff"

Tears filled Willow's eyes. Jeff was such a sweetheart. It was already 7:00, she had to get together. She jumped into the shower. About 20 minutes later she came out and put on her body spray and deodorant and lotion. She put on her underwear. A black lace bra and matching panties. She pulled out a black dress from her suitcase. She put it on, it fell just above her knees. She pulled on her black leather 3inch heel boots. She let her long hair hang loose and pulled on her long black leather trench coat. She checked herself in the mirror one more time, then put on her black shades.

**-In The Livingroom- **

Marie and Tammy were playing Smackdown! Shut Your Mouth on the Playstation 2 that was in the livingroom. Marie played as Shane and Tammy played as Matt. Willow walked into the room.

"Whoa, where you are going Miss. Suave?" Marie asked. "Jeff wants me to meet him in Southern Pines. He's gonna take me out."

"Ok, see ya guys later." Tammy and Marie waved goodbye as Willow walked out the door and toward her car. She got in and drove to the Southern Pines mall. When she got there, the mall was closing. She got out of the car and waited for Jeff.

**-Back At Jeff's House- **

"Stand back, there's a hurricane comin' through!" Marie yelled as she jumped on the couch. Laughing at the fact that she had beat Tammy for the three time in a row.

"Somethin' wrong with this thing." Tammy mumbled, referring to the joystick.

"Did I hear someone say my catch phrase?" Shane laughed as he walked into the room.

"Yea, Wonder Woman over there." Tammy said.

"Don't get mad because all your boy can say is "AAHHHH!" Marie doubled over laughing. Tammy gave her the finger. Marie stopped laughing when she saw Jeff walk into the room. He was still wearing his gym clothes and he was all sweaty. Didn't look like he planed on going anywhere.

"You guys are funny." he said.

"Hey why are you here?" Marie asked confused.

"Um, the last time I checked I lived here." Jeff laughed.

"But I thought you were meeting Willow in Southern Pines?"

"Who told you that?"

"She did."

Matt emerged from the upstairs with the note from the rose box.

"You guys, I didn't write this." everyone looked at each other. Jeff ran for the door. He bolted out to his car and got in. He sped off in search of Willow...

**-Meanwhile- **

"Where is he? It's almost 11." Willow thought to herself. "I'm going to wait in the car." Willow walked toward her car and stopped in front of the door. "What did I do with those keys? "

A pair of hands grabbed her from behind. She struggled against them, but a heavy object came crashing down on the back of her head, knocking her out cold. Her assailant dragged her from her car and dumped her into the back of a station wagon. The person got in the front seat and drove to an unknown location. Just as the kidnapper drove off, Jeff pulled into the mall's parking lot. He got out the car and looked around.

"Willow! Where are you! Willow!" He saw her car and ran over to it. No sign of her. He noticed a piece of paper on the windshield. It was a letter which read:

"Hardy,

You think I'm just gonna sit around and let you have Willow? You don't deserve her. You get anything you want and anyone you want, you don't need her! But I'm fair, so I'll let you have her back... for a price. Be at 2422 Parkner Drive at 1 am. You'll get further instructions from there.. "

"Oh fuck!" Jeff grabbed his cellphone and punched in a number.

**-At Jeff's House- **

Matt's cellphone went off. "Hello?" Jeff told him what was going on. "Oh Shit, man. Do you want me to go with you? Are you sure? Ok be careful. Call me when you get done. I love you, little bro. Bye."

"What happened?" Marie practically yelled. Matt told her.

"Oh god, god, god, god."

"Don't worry Marie, If anyone can get her back, it's Jeff." Tammy said.

"I hope so."

**-Meanwhile- **

Willow's head bolted up. She looked around, nothing but darkness. She realized she was sitting down, when she tried to get up, she also discovered that she was chained down.

"I see you're awake." a light was flicked on, by the man who tired to kidnap Willow before.

She could tell it was him, by his voice.

"You were out for a while."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things and one of those things is to see Jeff Hardy dead!"

"Why! What did Jeff ever do to you?"

"He stole the stoplight from me! In our Indie days, we had a lot of matches together. Jeff always had to show me up, with those stupid high spotting moves. Always had to have the best girls! Always had to have all the attention! Now it's time for a little payback."

**-Meanwhile- **

Jeff's car pulled up at Parkner Drive. He got out and scanned the area and found a house that bore the numbers "2422". He walked up to the door, which was locked. He saw an intercom and rang the only bell.

"Well, well. Seems Jeff found the place. I'll be right back." the masked man gagged Willow and left the room. Outside the door flew open and Jeff stepped inside. He looked at a table in the center of the room, Willow's car keys lay there with a piece of paper under it. Jeff picked up the note, which read:

"Jeff,

Go upstairs, second door on the left."

"Willow." he thought to himself as he walked up the stairs. He reached the door and stopped. He could only imagine what he would find. Jeff slowly opened the door, he saw Willow chained to the chair. He ran to her side and pulled the gag off.

"Jeff. Oh I missed you so much!"

They kissed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I..." Willow was cut off by the sound of a loud clicking.

"What the hell was that?" Jeff walked over to the door. It was locked.

"Oh fuck."

"Jeff."

"Well, well. We meet again." The masked man walked out from behind Willow.

"Who the fuck are you, man?"

"Oh you should know by now, man. We wrestled together for years. You me, Shane and Shannon. You don't remember? That's when you went by that stupid character "Wolverine". "

"The only guy I remember was Mike Maverick. And you're way smaller than him."

"Well, why don't I give you a hint?"

The man pulled off his mask and reviled himself. "Cham Pain? What the hell did I ever do to you man?"

"What did you do? What did you do? YOU STOLE ALL THE ATTENTION FROM ME! YOU STOLE ALL THE GIRLS FROM ME! YOU STOLE MY CAREER! I'm stuck in the Indies while you're in the big leagues, living it up with this chick! I couldn't sit back and watch that anymore, I had to act. I want what you have Jeff," He pulled out a gun.

"And I intend to get it." Cham walked over to Jeff, gun extended. Jeff ducked and ran behind Cham. Cham turned around and he and Jeff began to scuffle over the gun, They pulled and twisted. Willow tried to get out of her restraints, but they didn't budge. All of a sudden the gun went off. All movements stopped, there was nothing but silence. Cham and Jeff stared at each other. Jeff's eyes rolled back, then Cham's body feel to the floor. The gun was in Jeff's hand, his finger on the trigger. He swallowed hard. He looked at Willow, who's mouth was hanging open and face was covered with blood. She looked like she was about to be sick. Jeff searched Cham's body for the key to the lock on Willow's chains. Once free, Willow wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck tightly.

"Let's go home." with that Jeff and Willow walked out of the house...

**-Two Days Later- **

**-The World- **

The day had finally come, it was time to pick the next two future WWE superstars. Jeff had been cleared of all charges in Cham Pain's death. The cops ruled it was Self Defense. Willow was backstage with Marie, talking.

"Um, Marie? Do you mind if I steal Willow for a minute?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I just wanted to wish you luck, tonight."

"I don't deserve to win, Jeff."

"What?"

"I don't deserve to win. I had all this stuff happen to me, happen to us. I just don't want to win because the WWE feels bad for me."

"Is that how you really feel?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was going to do this after tonight. But since you have doubts..." Jeff got down on one knee. Willow held her hand over her mouth.

"Willow, ever since the first day I met you, I knew you were the one. And I don't ever want to loose you. Willow Francine Scott, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Jeffery Nero Hardy, I will!" Jeff slipped on the ring and they hugged and kissed.

"Willow, we need you on the stage." Al said.

"Ok." Willow and Jeff kissed again and Willow walked to the stage. The little video that the remaining cast made before the show came on.

"What are dreams? A goal...A challenge...My dream is to be a pro wrestler...I want it so bad...I work hard...It's my salvation...My goal...My Life...My Destiny...It's who I am...What I am...What I will forever be...There's nothing more that I need in my life than this..and I'm gonna get it..." .

The lights grew bright and a camera scanned the room. "Welcome to the 4th Annual Tough Enough Finals! Tonight the two next future WWE superstars will be picked! Stay tuned!" The announcement blared through the room. The whole night they showed clips from the show and bloopers and stuff. Then they went to their last commercial. The chairs were set up, the lights focused on the stage. It was the moment of truth.

"Ok folks we are ready for the final pick."

"I just want to let you all know that I am very proud. For those who will be cut, I know that you can make it, you made it this far. Just don't give up." they started to play some drama building music. Al walked back and forth for what seemed like forever. "Marie...sit down."

Marie sat down and let out a breath. "Sam..." he was looking cocky. "Sam..I'm sorry, but you are cut." Sam looked like he was about to cry. Al hugged him and he walked off the stage. It was down to Tammy and Willow. Al walked in front of them. He stared at them, as if he didn't want to make the cut.

"Tammy...sit down. Willow I'm sorry, but you are cut." Willow shook her head in understanding. Al hugged her real hard. Then she walked off the stage. The rest of the night was filled with celebration. Even though she had lost, Willow had a big smile on her face. The girls wondered why.

"Willow, what are you smiling about?"

"I'll tell you in a second." She walked over to Jeff. "You ready?"

"Yes."

"Can I get everyone attention please?"

Jeff asked, tapping a glass. "We have an announcement to make. As of tonight, Willow and I are engaged to be married." The room erupted in cheers. "Finally." Willow whispered to Jeff. "Finally, I'll be able to live a happy, somewhat normal life..." .

"Yea? That's what you think..." a stranger watching the party thought...

To Be Continued..


End file.
